Gift and decorative soaps are commercially manufactured in a variety of aesthetically pleasing configurations. These products are frequently damaged by marring which is defined as the formation of undesirable, white, chalk-like shatter marks in and around dented areas on conventional soaps. Marring typically results from handling, shipping and distribution of finished product to customers.
Approximately one to two weeks after soap bar preparation, ordinary gift and decorative soaps bruise and chip especially on the edges and corners of intricate or unique configurations. When soap products are packed side-by-side, marring often occurs because individual bars bump against each other or against carton partitions and side walls. This marring is readily noticed, especially with colored soap where the chalk-like marks form around the bruises and chips.
Labor intensive packaging processes are currently used to protect conventional soap bases against marring. Novelty products which depend heavily on aesthetically pleasing qualities have previously required expensive cartons and/or protective wrappings to prevent surface defects. Even with these extra precautions, there is no guarantee that conventional formulations will avoid surface defects.
The present disclosure describes processes and formulations which eliminate marring problems by incorporating at least one high molecular weight, monohydric alcohol and superfatting agents into high moisture molten base soap, otherwise known as neat soap. In another embodiment, the high molecular weight, monohydric alcohol can be replaced with relatively higher proportions of other ingredients that comprise the present composition, especially the coconut fatty acid component. Utilization of these novel soap bases reduces production costs by eliminating the need for expensive packaging and handling operations.
According to the present invention, about 75% to about 90% of a sodium soap composition is derived from tallow and the remainder is derived from vegetable sources such as coconut oil, palm oil, palm kernel oil, babassu oil or mixtures thereof. Unless otherwise stated, all fractional amounts are expressed in weight percent. Conventional soap bars containing similar percentages of tallow and coconut oil are characterized by marring problems.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a soap bar with about 75% to about 90% sodium soap derived from tallow and vegetable oil.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a mar-resistant soap composition which eliminates the need for protective packaging.
It is a further object of this invention to provide soaps with extended resistance to marring even after lengthy storage and shelf-life.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a mar-resistant soap composition which can be produced on conventional soap-making apparatus.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the invention described below.